The Commonwealth of Man
"The times are bleak, but now, we seven stand 'fore Humanity, as victors of adversity, and survivors of the radiation. We rose above these terrorists, and we rose as winners." -Chairman Xi Won The Free Untied people's Commonwealth of Mankind is the only truly democratic nation in the Coalition. Founded centuries ago, but dissolved until recently, the Commonwealth stands as a satellite state of the Zarnog Sovereign Authority of United Technological Imperialists. History Stories spanning to the creation of life itself, Human history stands as an example as to why sometimes God should not be played. The Ancient Times Human history is recorded to go back ten thousand years before it's capitulation to the hands of the Zarnogs. In the approximate year -8,000 the Human population prepared an agricultural revolution, where farming was domesticated, and urban centers began to develop. Thanks to these centers, small Empires came to exist around Primitive Earth. For the next centuries, the human civilizations expanded and grew, until there were only three major powers left, amongst many barbarian states. The ancient cultures of Rome, Persia, and China were the first reported Empires in Human history. In the year zero a significant human figurehead was born- Jesus Christ, who later figured a religion, lived 33 years. Religious fanaticism rising rampantly throughout the three powers eventually led to their downfall. Following the Downfalls, was the Ancient Times, in which all of Human culture turned to thousands of warring tribes and city-states. Around the dawn of the seventeenth century, more major states came to power, but warring tribes still dominated most of the planet. The rebirth led to rejuvenation of arts, cultures, and technology. The rebirth led Humanity to a better time. The Three Great Wars In the year 1914 a war erupted through the world's major powers. 'The Great War' lasted four years and caused countless casualties. The war forced humanity to realize the horrific truth of their capabilities. Shortly after, in the year 1939, another worldwide conflict started. Over 60 million Humans would die in the 6 year war. Humanity, after several millennia, found that peace was the best way to advance in the future. The peace found in 1945 would not last forever, as in January of 2237, every existing nation signed a declaration of war in order to dispose of the seven largest world superpowers. After ten months of fighting, the seven defenders realized that individually they would be unable to defeat all of the terrorists, and as such Aiden Cutts, a scholar from The United States, drafted the Treaty of Seven. Once the Treaty was signed, all governmental systems of the seven nations were dissolved, and centralized in the city of Paris, late renamed Capitalia. Russia, The United States, France, Britain (and her colonies), China, Brazil, and Germany ceased to exist, replaced with the Commonwealth of Man. Using their extensive power, and now synchronized science divisions and military, The Commonwealth conquered the undesired states in only 12 years. Chairman Xi Wong of China became the first Grande Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Man. Annexation by Zarnogs 24 years after the signing of the Treaty of Seven, the finally united Earth made contact with an alien race of sentient slugs. Due to Earth's damaged state from the prior war, the government was in no position to declare war. The Zarnog Grand Empire was initially happy to live peacefully, but an ambassador from the planet Naz Hur had other plans. During a state visit with GPM Wong, Ambassador Gorzadon insulted the Human race, calling them "blasted apes with guns". Nobody quite knows who fired the shot, but a bullet from the crowd watching the meeting struck Gorzadon in the neck, killing him instantly. The resulting international incident ended in war. The eight legislative cities, Capitalia (formerly Paris), New York, New Rio (formerly Rio de Janeiro, destroyed during The Third Great War), Pekking, Saint Lazar (formerly Moscow), Capitalia Minor (formerly London), Pretoria, and Brisbane, were all taken within a manner of weeks. The last of the human resistance communicated via basic radio, and were quickly discovered hiding in the ruined city of Cairo (destroyed during The Third Great War). Zarnog forces quickly and efficiently destroyed the pocket of resistance. Grande Prime Minister Xi Won, the first and last of the original Commonwealth, was beheaded at dawn on December 9th 2262, on the 25th anniversary of the creation of the Commonwealth. Though Earth never officially surrendered to Zarnogs, Human people, culture, technology and resources were integrated into the Zarnog Grand Empire. Modern Day The Commonwealth again regained independence one thousand years later, on September 10th 3262. The new state is comprised of the Sol, Alpha Centauri, Barnard's Star, Proxima Centauri, and Luhman 16 star systems. The first Grande Prime Minister of the new Commonwealth is Conry Phoenix Noran, who is nearly singlehandedly responsible for the Commonwealth's new power. The modern state is simply attempting to carry the legacy of the old state. Human pride is unconquerable, and every human wishes to secure the continued independence of the Commonwealth, under the domination of the Zarnog Authority. Geography and Climate The Commonwealth of Man consists of only one habitable planet, Sol-III, also known as Earth. Earth is a continental world, consisting of many biomes. Earth consists of seven continents, covered in farmlands, forests, deserts, tundra, and mountains. All land which is into dedicated to cities is sprinkled with small hamlets and farms. The eight legislative cities cover a large amount of land over the continents. The only uninhabited continent is located on the far southern pole of Earth, and is called Antarctica, the climate of Antarctica is too cold to sustain life, and so it remains empty. Temperatures range from -40 degrees Celsius in the coldest inhabited areas, to 50 degrees Celsius in the warmest. The wide range of temperature leads to disparities between demographics who live in different areas. Terrain on Earth differentiates greatly, too, leading to peaks as high as 9,000 meters above sea level. Ocean makes up most of Earth's surface, and to maximize Earth's ability to hold population cities on the water have been constructed. Fourteen cities exist on the surface of the oceans. Similarly, air-base type cities exist. Aerial cities are sparce, only two exist. Government and Politics Law Human law is based almost entirely on The Treaty of Seven. Section 4 of the Treaty outlines forbidden activities, universal laws that were to be accepted by all Seven Nations under the Commonwealth. The laws included the banning of: rape, murder, theft, arson, adultery, polluting, abortion, and many others. Though many considered the laws archaic and primitive, however the laws stuck regardless. In the modern day the banned activities under The Treaty of Seven may not be overwritten under any circumstances, however other bans or endorsements may come and go as the Ministry of Man decrees. Punishments for breaking laws remain mostly minor, however execution will be given for more intense crimes. Rape, murder, and arson will end with an execution verdict once the accused is found guilty. The Commonwealth High Courts are reserved for high-profile cases within the Commonwealth. Common punishments include fines, involuntary community labor, prison time, and mandatory re-education. Foreign Affairs Legislative Cities Provinces and Territories Economy Demographics Race Religion Languages Health Culture Symbolism Military Visual Arts Music Sport Category:Nations